Bon Appétit
" E' un pezzo piuttosto sessuale" ''-'' Katy Perry, parlando di Bon Appétit in antemprima ai 59°Grammy Awards "Bon Appétit" è un singolo di Katy Perry che vede la collaborazione del gruppo rap Migos (composto da Quavo , Takeoff ed Offset ). Si tratta di una canzone dance-pop che contiene molti doppi sensi sessuali , paragonando il sesso al cibo. Il singolo è stato lanciato il 28 Aprile 2017, a seguito di "Chained to the Rhythm ". Il suo video musicale è stato pubblicato il 12 Maggio 2017. Il singolo è stato il più grande flop della carriera di Katy, scatenando l'ira di molti fan nei suoi confronti, ma anche l'attenzione degli haters. Composizione "Bon Appétit" è un brano dance-pop , con elementi hip-hop e trap. Il brano dura 3 minuti e 47 secondi, ed è stato reso noto per la prima volta ai 59°Grammy Awards, quando Katy Perry lo annunciò, in un'intervista, come suo prossimo singolo, dopo "Chained to the Rhythm " , che aveva esibito alla cerimonia stessa. Katy disse al riguardo "è un pezzo piuttosto sessuale". Secondo Hugh McIntyre di Forbes, la traccia ha un buon ritmo con caratteristiche "ventilate, estive, che invocano vibrazioni anni '90 ... è un ritmo che si costruisce poco a poco, fino a diventare innegabile". Secondo Sasha Geffen di MTV è un "buffet di doppi sensi alimentari." Rilascio e promozione Il 24 Aprile 2017, Katy ha "rivelato" la ricetta per la "Miglior Crostata di Ciliege del mondo". In seguito i fan le hanno inviato foto delle torte da loro cucinate seguendo la ricetta. Katy ha premiato questi fan con delle immagini promozionali, dove si vedeva la loro testa sulla copertina del singolo, al posto della sua. Poi ha inviato ad altri un "menù" chiamato "Témoin" (parola francese che in Inglese si traduce come "Witness "). Sulla copertina c'è un breve menù, mentre all'interno c'è un disco in vinile del singolo "Chained to the Rhythm ". Oltre a ciò, Katy ha anche pubblicato un video in cui cucinava una crostata di ciliege, e qualche giorno dopo di persona si è recata a Times Square, dove ha consegnato torte ai fan da un furgoncino, come se fosse una commerciante di torte take-away. temoin.jpg C-W2W4cV0AE-6jO.jpg Katy Perry ha cercato di promuovere in ogni modo possibile il singolo, lasciando degli indizi anche tra le porzioni di ingredienti della crostata di ciliege. sulla data di uscita. Originariamente il singolo doveva avere una copertina differente, e doveva essere una collaborazione con Ariana Grande . Sembra che le due cantanti abbiano davvero duettato, ma Katy - nonostante le registrazioni dell'Ascap- ha dichiarato che erano solo pettegolezzi di Twitter, montati dai mass media. Poco prima del release del singolo su i-Tunes , Katy Perry ha pubblicato un video-teaser , che ha in seguito rimosso. Il video è però ancora disponibile su Youtube. Critica La critica è molto divisa su Bon Appétit, che purtroppo si è rivelato un flop per varie ragioni: troppo esplicito, persino per la cantante di "Peacock " , e per la partecipazione dei Migos , che avevano rilasciato dichiarazioni omofobe, e Katy aveva da poco ricevuto un riconoscimento dal LGBTO (Lesbiche, Gay , Bisessuali , Transessuali ed Omosessuali) per aver difeso i diritti degli omosessuali a livello mondiale, e lei stessa si era dichiarata attiva, definendoli "persone speciali". Secondo Chris Willman di Variety, "…"Bon Appétit", un allegro e ridicolo esercizio che tenta di presentare la sessualità femminile come un pranzo a quattro portate…Visto il formidabile team coinvolto, vi starete chiedendo perché qui non ci sia un hook forte come quelli per cui sono famosi. Probabilmente li staranno risparmiando per le prossime tracce, che non dovranno per forza dare spazio ai Migos (artisti Capitol, come Katy) oppure che saranno destinate ad avere una validità maggiore di questa pseudo ricetta erotica." Per The Telegraph invece "Sono passati un paio di mesi da quando Katy Perry ci ha presentato la sua opera di risveglio, "Chained to the Rhythm ", ma ora l’attenzione è rivolta alla preparazione del cibo. E per preparazione del cibo intendiamo ovviamente fare molto, molto sesso."Jayme Deerwester da The Usa Today ha commentato:"C’è troppo dolcificante artificiale in "Bon Appétit". Katy ha servito un nuovo singolo bollente venerdì mattina. Ma, sfortunatamente, la collaborazione con i Migos semplicemente non è una pietanza che soddisfa del tutto i palati. Se i versi sono un cucchiaino zeppo di cherry pie appiccicosa, il ritmo synthy dance pop che li sostiene è l’equivalente della torta di riso: morbida, inconsistente e, infine, non soddisfacente."Hugh McIntyre di Forbes ''ha dato una recensione positiva:"dopo un ritorno deludente post periodo di pausa, Katy Perry ha avanzato un po’ di tempo per dare al mondo esattamente ciò che aspettava: grande musica pop." Jamie Milton di ''NME ''ha dato a sua volta una recensione positiva " il singolo di Katy Perry e i Migos, completamente sex-addicted, "Bon Appétit", è una ricetta di magnificenza…La traccia è un’onesta banger, senza limiti. Il super hitmaker Max Martin ha messo il suo zampino ovunque, non c’è tempo per strofe piatte, si va diretti al ritornello…La sensazione è poi che i Migos possano entrare in ogni traccia e renderla anche migliore. Questo è il sound sicuro di sé, rabbioso e che crea dipendenza dell’estate 2017. " ''Popcrush ha criticato il singolo con una semplice frase:"Katy Perry, "Bon Appétit" non è quello che abbiamo ordinato."La recensione di Time è stata decisamente più positiva: "Katy Perry ha finalmente rilasciato il suo secondo singolo, una nuova banger osé e provocante a cui partecipa il trio super seguito di Atlanta, i Migos." Il Los Angeles Times ha rilasciato una recesione mista : "E’ appena uscita dal forno la nuova jam per buongustai di Katy Perry, una traccia dance, catchy e piena di doppi sensi che mischia il sesso alle istruzioni per cucinare la “miglior torta di ciliegie del mondo”. Mike Wass da Idolator ''ha dichiarato: " Eravate affamati di Katy Perry? Bé, l’attesa è finita. La posptar ha appena rilasciato "Bon Appétit", con un sound sexy che ci ricorda pesantemente l’house anni ’90. Al primo ascolto si presenta come la prossima smash hit dell’estate" Anche ''Teen Vogue ha dato una dichiarazione positiva " 'Bon Appétit' è una deliziosa pop jam…Katy Perry è tornata, e il suo singolo è tanto delizioso quanto il modo in cui è arrivato. "'' Entertainment Weekly'' ha commentato acida, dando un voto B+ dicendo che Katy : " E' tornata a brani sgargianti, dal divertimento stupido con parti marmellose che non provano neanche ad essere sottili su stipare in altrettante metafore sessuali possibili in un minuto da tre e mezzo (secondi) . In altre parole, il tipo di canzoni che lei sa fare meglio " Anna Gaca di Spin ha assegnato invece una valutazione più severa al brano, definendolo «la carta più succulenta da giocare per Katy Perry , che è anche in collaborazione con i Migos . Parla di cucina e di allusioni non tanto velate alla vagina di Katy Perry che vi faranno accaponare la pelle» Nonostante molte recensioni positive, il pubblico ha bocciato il singolo. Video Promozione Katy Perry inizialmente pubblicò un audio del singolo, il 27 Aprile 2017, un giorno prima della sua uscita ufficiale. Nell'audio, viene raffigurata la copertina del singolo:la testa di Katy tra vari pezzi di frutta, mentre le mani dei tre membri dei Migos (Quavo, Takeoff ed Offset) prendono della frutta attorno alla sua testa. Nell'audio i gioielli dei rapper brillano, mentre la testa di Katy Perry gira a 360°. In un tweet, una fan disse della testa di Katy "...(e sua testa che ruota nel piatto mi inquieta). Video Ufficiale Nel video , diretto da Dent De Cuir , Katy viene trattata come cibo, ma ha la sua vendetta. Il video, che può apparire come un semplice video esplicito dal finale horror, in realtà nasconde molti significati. Primo fra tutti: nel video Katy vuole mostrare che lei viene trattata come cibo, indicando questo per molte donne , usate come oggetti per "sfamare" i bisogni sessuali. Tuttavia nel video non ci sono altre protagoniste, eccetto lei. Nella scena iniziale , qualcuno scrive "Bon Appétit" con un montatore per panna. Tuttavia la scritta è di colore rosso, ed il suono che emette mentre viene spruzzata la sostanza rossa sembra quasi uno splat da un film horror, facendo presagire che il video sia abbastanza "forte". Subito dopo la scena passa ad un freezer , sul quale una scritta luminosa indica il NSFW, termine usato per avvertire di temi espliciti. All'interno del gigantesco freezer si trova Katy, che riposa all'interno di un contenitore di plastica adagiato su un letto, impaccata come cibo sotto una coperta di nylon. Un gruppo di cuochi, tutti uomini , entra e con dei coltelli tolgono il rivestimento dal corpo di Katy, quindi la sollevano, ed una volta messa in piedi, sembra instabile. Katy ha capelli lunghi e biondi. In quello stesso momento, un cuoco la getta fuori dal gigantesco freezer, e lei cade in un mare di farina. I cuochi ricoprono il suo corpo di farina, e la massaggiano come un impasto. Katy mostra un viso esplicito, pieno di piacere , mentre i cuochi le massaggiano il corpo, come se stesse provando un orgasmo; oltre a ciò vuole simboleggiare che viene letteralmente tratta come un oggetto e che la cosa non le da poi molto fastidio, e continua a divertirsi nell'impasto. Per rendere ancora di più l'idea di come le donne - secondo il suo punto di vista - vengano trattate , viene mostrata la sua gamba, allungata fuori ogni misura. I cuochi la sollevano , mostrando i suoi slip, mentre le allungano le gambe, un simbolo chiaramente erotico , come per dare il significato che ad alcuni uomini interessano poche parti del corpo femminile , e vogliono trarre il massimo piacere da quelle interessanti. Tuttavia il fatto che le piaccia così tanto indica che molte donne sono a loro volta contente di essere trattate come oggetti, e sarebbero disposte a mettere in mostra le loro parti del corpo ed a farle "maneggiare" pur di risultare sensuali , senza rendersi conto di venir sottomesse. Si sottomette nuovamente, mentre viene messa su un tavolo , dove dei cuochi le gettano addosso carote e altre verdure. Katy è in completa balia dei cuochi, e non si muove si lascia gettare il cibo sul corpo, ma in questa scena appare la prima - ed unica - cuoca donna, una donna di origini afro-americane, che le getta del prezzemolo tritato sulle parti intime. Curiosamente dietro la donna appare uno schema che indica la silhouette di un corpo femminile. ll poster ha dei tagli , che possono essere associati ad animali da carne, come se il corpo femminile abbia varie parti da gustare , come ritagli di un cibo che va cucinato e preparato in questo modo. Katy canta i suoi versi espliciti comodamente distesa, prima di finire in un pentolone. bon appétit zona pubica.png bon appétit cuoca.png Nel pentolone ribollente , Katy appare molto sensuale, contorcendo il suo corpo, mentre le viene versato del brodo col mestolo sul corpo. Un cuoco crea una sorta marmellata usando anche del vino e della farina, e la usa per dipingerle le unghie delle mani. Katy tratta il brodo come se fosse un profumo, e usando un dosatore , raccoglie alcune goccie, quindi le lascia cadere sul seno. Nella scena successiva Katy ha i capelli raccolti in grosse trecce, che vengono tagliate con un coltello, mentre viene posizionata su un'altra tavola. Con un pennello , dipingono il suo corpo con una sostanza simile a crema trasparente, per renderla più appetibile. Tuttavia non si limitano ad usare un pennello , infatti verso la fine della scena usano un altro dosatore, con cui le versano dell'olio sulle gambe. Questo è un riferimento puramente esplicito e sessuale, più commerciale. Sul suo corpo mettono anche del caviale, poi usano una sorta di saldatore per metterle del fuoco sulla lingua, mostrando che è un oggetto di piacere , con la lingua pronta a ricevere qualsiasi cosa, in materia sessuale ovviamente. Inoltre questa scena mostra quanto sia succube , ed una volta terminata Roy Choi , un noto chef realmente esistente, la manda fuori dalle cucine dove è stata massaggiata , addobbata , ornata e trasformata in un oggetto di piacere paragonato al cibo. Viene portata fuori dalla cucina in un contenitore decisamente simile ad una bara, e posizionata su un tavolo. Vengono inquadrate bocche di persone affamate e Katy risulta una pietanza fumante sul tavolo. Le persone prendono quindi posto a sedere per mangiarla. Questo è un chiaro messaggio: Katy è in balia di persone che vogliono mangiarla viva, non soltanto nel video, ma anche nel mondo reale, che la vedono come una pietanza, ingorde di lei , pur di ottenere ciò che vogliono: soldi. Il riferimento potrebbe anche essere a persone che vogliono da lei sesso , o che pensano di poter usare le donne per questi fini. Tuttavia Katy vuole indicare sé stessa come pietanza, facendo capire che molte persone vogliono abusare di lei per arricchirsi. Le persone sono sia uomini che donne, e dai loro vestiti si può capire che sono dell'alta società. Katy sorride , sorniona, sapendo di avere la situazione sotto controllo, come poi dimostrerà. A questo punto vengono mostrati i Migos : Quavo, Takeoff ed Offset, che però sono seduti su un ripiano sopra le cucine da cui Katy è uscita , ed osservano la scena in cui Katy sta per essere divorata. Il loro verso è totalmente superfluo (ed oltretutto è quello che ha permesso alla gran parte del pubblico di Katy Perry di giudicare male Bon Appétit). Indossano tutti e tre occhiali da sole, mentre Takeoff prende qualcosa da alcune pietanze poste sul tavolo, un granchio vivo e in seguito delle conchiglie che nascondono perle. Sul tavolo però c'è la prova che anche loro sono affamati , non neccesariamente di Katy, ma di soldi e di opulenza. I loro versi inneggiano al sesso e trattano Katy come una prostituta , dicendo che ha una dolce torta di patate dolci - tra le gambe- per poi chiederle nei versi quale prezzo fa loro, e rappano su come divaricarle le gambe. Sul loro tavolo si trova anche una miniatura di argento, che mostra un rapace. Katy alza il braccio e suona una campanella che è un segnale; in quel momento i rapper girano la miniatura del rapace: i rapaci sono uccelli predatori, ed anche Katy lo è. Non appena il rapace viene girato, si attiva un meccanismo , alcune corde appaiono da sotto il tavolo principale , legando le persone che vogliono mangiare Katy sulle loro sedie , e queste non capiscono il perché. La trappola è scattata: chi vuole abusare di lei ora verrà punito, e sarà lei ad abusare di queste persone. Katy si solleva dal tavolo, mentre contemporaneamente un palo da lap-dance si alza, e dei fumi colorati investono la sala buia. Katy lascia cadere il cibo che c'è sul suo corpo, ed indossa una vestaglia viola con la quale esegue la lap-dance, mentre sui Migos continuano a piovere dollari. Il volto di Katy appare subito malvagio, mentre sopraggiungono i cuochi. I cuochi mettono bende sugli occhi delle persone ricche e strappano i loro vestiti, mentre gettano farina su di loro, e li trattano come animali da macello. La canzone termina , con la scritta "Bon Appétit" ma il video non è finito. Cosa sarà successo alle persone che volevano mangiare Katy? Katy viene inquadrata in viso, in primo piano, davanti ad un tavolo dove si trova una pietanza fumante: la miglior torta del mondo , una crostata , fatta di parti del corpo umane tra cui piedi, mani , dita ed orecchie. Appare evidente che la torta è stata fatta con le persone che volevano usarla e "mangiarla viva" sia in senso letterario che letterale, e che Katy in realtà ha vinto su di loro : ora è lei a mangiare le persone che volevano abusare ed arrichirsi tramite "la portata umana" Katy Perry . Critica al video Brian Josephs di Spin ha scritto che "guardarlo mette a disagio." Ha aggiunto che è "strano come l'Inferno." Nolan Feeney di Entertainment Weekly l'ha chiamato sia "accattivante" che "raccapriciante come se fosse fuori di testa". Dietro le quinte Nel video del "Dietro le quinte" compaiono continuamente stelle di censura sul seno di Katy Perry: mentre nel video le mammelle sono state rimosse digitalmente, nel dietro le quinte sono in vista, quindi c'è questo atto di censura, che prosegue per tutto il video. Katy Perry saluta, poi spiega che si tratta di un video che ha fatto con i suoi amici Migos, mentre è distesa su un tavolo. L'inquadratura cambia, ed è possibile osservarla mentre prende in mano un mazzo di dollari finti come un telefono, e Quavo le chiede "Chi devi telefonare?". La scena torna sul tavolo dove è distesa "Nel video vengo servita come carne, ma il concetto del video è basilare:loro pensano di mangiare me , ma nella realtà io mi rivolgo contro di loro, è una trappola, ed io mangio loro." Ci sono voluti 90 minuti per decorare il corpo di Katy Perry , al bon a-appetit.jpg leadapetit.jpg termine dei quali, una persona dello staff ha preso una forchetta con del cibo e lo mette in bocca a Katy Perry, che lo mangia. I Migos poi si vantano di loro stessi, dicendo di essere i migliori perché collaborano con Katy Perry. Vengono mostrate poi le scene della "trappola": il meccanismo che intrappola le persone, che vengono bendate, poi viene mostrato Quavo con una carota, che finge di accoltellare un'ospite. Poi tutti applaudono i Migos come viene chiesto da Katy, che poi scende dal tavolo e li abbraccia. I tre rapper poi dicono che i loro gioielli sono reali, e li sfoggiano, mentre Katy dice di non aver nient'altro se non che la sua pelle , e sorride. Appaiono poi i cuochi, e la stilista di cibo Joanna Holbek, insieme allo chef Roy Choi. Mentre Roy Choi taglia il cibo e le verdure, lei spiega come vanno messe sul corpo di Katy. Viene mostrata la scena in cui - appunto - viene messo del cibo sul corpo di Katy, che poi viene versata in un pentolone, ma nella realtà dei fatti, quando il tavolo viene piegato, lei viene versata per terra, su un sacco di farina. Nel pentolone in realtà Katy Perry ci entra, poi vengono mostrate altre scene, dove da dentro il "brodo" lancia acqua ed oggetti contro lo staff, divertendosi molto. Quindi ringrazia tutti, poi dopo aver detto "Bon Appétit" il dietro le quinte termina. Remix Katy nella versione del singolo ha inserito tre remix. Delle MUNA, di Martin Jensen e 3LAU. Anche DJ AKS ha eseguito un remix della canzone. MUNA Remix Ba muna remix.jpg MUNA.jpg Martin Jensen Remix (feat Migos) Ba martin jensen.jpg MJ REMIX.jpg 3LAU Remix (feat Migos) Ba 3LAU Remix.jpg 3lau.jpg Il remix ad opera di DJ AKS è disponibile solo su iTunes Esibizioni Live Katy ha esibito "Bon Appétit" live con i Migos ai Met Gala 2017. Durante l'esibizione vennero ripresi alcuni ospiti, tra cui Jennifer Lopez, che sembrava decisamente annoiata. Il 20 Maggio 2017, Katy ha cantato la canzone live al Satuday Night Live. In quest' occasione cantava distesa su un tavolo. Attorno a lei c'erano i Migos , delle ballerine ed altri ospiti, oltre che a frutti e bevande. Durante il ritornello, Katy ha sollevato le gambe, mentre le persone attorno al tavolo brindavano.Al termine del primo ritornello si è messa seduta, per poi piegarsi , con la testa all'indietro ed il petto rivolto verso l'alto. Poco dopo si è alzata, eseguendo una coreografia con due ballerine vestite di rosa, che sono scese quando sono saliti i Migos. L'esibizione si è tenuta all'interno di un box di vetro, con delle luci riflettenti bianche. Al termine dell'esibizione, Katy ha lanciato della frutta per terra. Katy ha tenuto un'altra esibizione live di "Bon Appétit" a The Voice nell'edizione francese del programma. Durante l'esibizione era vestita come una cuoca, mentre le ballerine come frutti. Sullo schermo dietro Katy apparivano immagini di cibo e bocche affamate. Flop? "Bon Appétit" , è salito in classifica nel mese dopo il suo release , ed è riuscito ad entrare in top 50 , entrando nella top 100. Ha avuto una ricaduta , posizionandosi al 76° posto, ma solo dopo l'uscita del video lyric di "Swish Swish " con Gretchen . Attualmente , quello che si credeva fosse il più grande flop di Katy, si trova nella top 50 della Billboard Hot 100. "Swish Swish" invece ha fatto più fatica , anche dopo l'uscita del lyric video , Infatti è salito dalla posizione numero 84, ma non è entrato in top 50. Katy Perry, così , si è ripresa dal flop iniziale del singolo , e nella classifica italiana si è posizionato al 48° posto. La sua posizione più alta è in Francia , dove è risalita al 9° posto. Successo Commerciale "Bon Appétit" ha vinto un disco di platino in Italia per le oltre 50.000 vendite ed un disco d'oro negli Stati Uniti per le oltre 500.000 vendite. Ha vinto altri tre dischi d'oro: uno in Australia (oltre 35.000 vendite), in Canada (oltre 40.000 vendite) ed uno in Francia (oltre 75.000 vendite). Infine ha vinto un disco d'argento in Regno Unito (oltre 200.000) vendite. L'Italia è il paese dove la canzone ha avuto più successo a livello di certificazioni. Tracce Download digitale ' *Bon Appétit (feat.Migos ) 3:47 '''Download digitale – MUNA Remix ' *Bon Appétit (MUNA Remix) – 3:21 '''Download digitale – Martin Jensen Remix *Bon Appétit (feat. Migos) (Martin Jensen Remix) – 2:56 Download digitale – 3LAU Remix *Bon Appétit (feat. Migos) (3LAU Remix) – 3:04 Download digitale- DJ AKS Remix *Bon Appétit (feat.Migos) (DJ AKS Remix) 4:36 Download digitale-Aslove Remix *Bon Appétit (feat.Migos) (Aslove Remix) 3:55 CD Fisico *Bon Appétit (feat. Migos) 3:47 *Bon Appétit 3:41 CD Fisico Edizione Bonus Francese-Aslove Remix *Bon Appétit (feat. Migos) (Aslove Remix) 3:15 CD Singolo Borderline- Bonus DJ Remix *1. Bon Appetit (feat.Migos) (3LAU Remix) 2:04 *2. Bon Appetit (MUNA Remix) 3:21 *3. Bon Appetit (feat.Migos) (Martin Jensen Remix) 2:57 *4. Bon Appetit (feat.Migos) (CraigWelsh Pop Remix) 5:32 *5. Bon Appétit (feat.Migos) (Ibiza Beach Club Edit) 3:28 *6. Bon Appétit (feat,Migos) (Ibiza Beach Club Mix) 4:20 *7. Bon Appéit (Liam Keegan Radio Edit No Rap) 2:52 *8. Rise (Funk3d Club Mix) 5:52 *9. Rise (Monsieur Adi Radio Edit) 4:02 *10. Rise (Purity Ring Remix) 3:33 *11. Rise (TALA Remix) 3:19 *12. Chained to the Rhythm (feat. Skip Marley ) (Jerome Price Radio Edit) 3:40 *13. Chained to the Rhythm (feat.Skip Marley) (U-Go-Boy Remix) 5:08 *14. Chained to the Rhythm (feat.Skip Marley) (Tracy Young’s Ferosh DUB Remix) 7:10 Testo Ay, yeah Katy Perry, Migos, ay 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby Looks like you've been starving You've got those hungry eyes You could use some sugar 'Cause your levels ain't right I'm a five-star Michelin A Kobe flown in You want what I'm cooking, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby So you want some more Well I'm open 24 Wanna keep you satisfied Customer's always right Hope you've got some room For the world's best cherry pie Gonna hit that sweet tooth, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two (for two) And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu Go ahead 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven (fresh out the oven) Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' (yeah) Bon a, bon appétit, baby 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby Migo! Quavo! Sweet potato pie (sweet) It'll change your mind (change) Got you running back for seconds (running) Every single night (hey) Takeoff I'm the one they say can change your life (Takeoff) No waterfall, she drippin' wet, you like my ice? (Blast) Said she want a Migo night, I ask her, "What's the price?" (Hold on) If she do right, told her get whatever you like Offset I grab her legs and now divide, aight Make her do a donut when she ride, aight Looking at the eyes of a dime, make you blind In her spine and my diamonds change the climate Quavo Sweet tooth (sweet), no tooth fairy (no) Whipped cream (whip), no dairy (yeah) She got her hot light on, screaming, "I'm ready" (hot) But no horses, no carriage (Go ahead) Perry 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy (all that you want) All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (eat it up, eat it up, eat it up) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Under candle light Bon appétit, baby Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Collaborazioni Categoria:Video Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry